


Feathers

by chaineddove



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-06
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/pseuds/chaineddove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura is confused.  Touya feels like a cheater.  Yukito is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts).



The first time Sakura found a white feather in her brother’s room was about a month after Syaoran’s return to Tomoeda. She stopped dusting and stood staring at it, a long white pinion just this side of Touya’s pillow, before picking it up and tucking it into her apron pocket.

All the following week, Touya brooded and locked himself in his room, claiming he was sick. Yukito-san came by three times; Touya pretended to be asleep.

When he finally left the house to go back to work, Sakura came into his room to air it out and give it a good cleaning. She found a few more white feathers. Wide-eyed, she picked them up and tucked them away with the first one.

The next time Yukito-san came over, she asked him, “Has Yue done something to make Oniichan mad? Is that why he’s avoiding you?”

To her vast surprise, Yukito-san began to laugh. “Is _that_ all it is?” he asked.

“Is what all it is?” she asked, mystified.

He patted her head, looking very happy and relieved, suddenly. “Don’t worry about it, Sakura-chan. Is Touya at work?”

She nodded dumbly. He took off running.

That night, Yukito-san came over for dinner. He sat next to Touya, still looking very happy. Touya looked the way he did when he knew he had done something really stupid but would rather die than admit it. “Ne, ne, tell me, why were you two fighting?” Sakura begged.

Yukito-san laughed again, amused by his private joke. Touya turned the color of a tomato. “Brats don’t need to know,” he growled.

“I’m not a brat!” Sakura protested, but her brother was already dragging a still-laughing Yukito-san away from the table. Through his laughter, Yukito-san managed to thank her for the meal as he was whisked up the stairs.

The next day, Sakura found another white feather. She giggled and stuck it behind her ear before continuing her cleaning.


End file.
